Better Than This
by amyjazz85
Summary: Bella ends up unhappily married to a high school friend. She sees nothing bright in the future until she meets Edward. Can he help her see that theres better things for her
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all characters. I'm just borrowing them. Storyline is mine.**

Better Than This.

Chapter 1.

Have you ever wondered if you were put on this planet for a higher purpose? That the cards you were dealt just weren't the winning hand? I did. All the time.

My name is Bella Swan. I live in a small town called Forks. It's very green, very quiet and very wet. This is the place where my cards had led me.

During high school one of my friends Mike kept trying to get me to date him. He was nice in a kind of puppy like way but I didn't want a relationship with him, or so I thought.

Senior year came and so did my decision to go out on a date with him. His eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store when I finally said yes.

"So Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to go catch that new movie out? I think you'd like it….it's a romcom.", his face held hope. So much hope in fact I don't know if I could've stood to watch it crumple in disappointment again.

"Um…well I don't really know what my plans are Mike…", his smile faultered and his eyes all but lost their twinkle, "but, but sure….yeah we could go.", what had I let myself into.

"Really, like for real? Oh wow! Yeah great. I'll pick you up say seven tomorrow?", the candy kid was back with a vengence.

"Yeah that's fine Mike. See you then.", He practically skipped away to his next class. By the end of day everybody will know that we are going on a date. Urgh.

I made it through the remainder of the day without mention of the impending love fest that Mike had probably made it out to be. The final bell rang, and I quickly dashed out of biology and made my way to the lot, thankfully missing the crowd.

"How was your day Bells?", my dad, Charlie, shouted as I crossed the threshhold. That's odd, I usually had to force a conversation out of him especially when there was a Mariner's game on.

"Eh, yeah it was like every other day at school.", I eyed the back of the couch suspiciously.

"So…nothing new then? No plans for the weekend?", he thought he was slick but I know what he was doing.

"Well actually dad, I have a date tomorrow night with em…", I coughed slightly and lowered my voice, "Mike Newton.", I heard him shuffle in his seat and take a sip of his beer.

"The Newton kid eh? Well I dare say you could do worse for yourself Bells, he seems a good kid.", He was still trying to act as though he didn't already know. I was gonna call this shit out.

"Enough dad! Who told you? I know you well enough that this isn't your usual police inquiry so what gives?", My dad is the police chief and a damned good one but when it comes to his daughter , well let's just say any topic is uncomfortable.

"I don't know what you mean Bella. Nobody….", He peeked the top of his head over the back of the settee and noticed my stink eye. "Okay, okay…Billy might have been on the phone before you came home and he _may _have mentioned the Newton boy was finally granted a pass.

" Urgh! You two are worse than old ladies…wait! How did Billy find out? He lives on the reservation and I haven't talked to Jake tod…JAKE!", I growled his name while grabbing the phone.

Pick up, pick up, I thought with each ring. On the fourth he did. "Hello, Black residence."

"You. Are. So Dead Jacob. Who told you? Why did you have to tell your old man? You know what it's like. A dog with a bone that's what.", I sucked in a deep breath after ranting. What lame assed excuse was he going to come up with.

I was thinking of things I'd like to do Jake as pay back and must've been inside my head for a few minutes as I was brought back by the voice on the other end of the line, "Bella? Bella? You there? Oi Bells….BELLA!", oh right, I was verbally wailing on Jake.

"What Jake? How did you hear about Mike and I?", Impatiently I started tapping my foot.

"Well Paul heard from Leah, who heard from Jessica Stanley, who heard from Mike.", He sounded like he confused himself repeating that little bit of information.

"Okay, okay. So why did you tell your dad? You know Charlie and Billy are gossips when they talk.", my anger ebbed slightly at the confusion in his voice.

"I'm sorry Bella. He kinda heard Paul ragging me about it. I had to act all pissed.", his voice had gotten smaller.

"Oh Jake. When you gonna come out and say it. No one would think any less of you. I love you and I don't care.", I sighed at my best friend.

"Look I just _can't_ okay! It's not that I'm ashamed…I just…I gotta go Bella. Laters.", he hung up quickly.

Jacob had been my best friend forever. He lived at La Push the reservation just outside Forks. He was big, like 6" 5 and talk about muscles! I'm telling you if I didn't know he was gay, I swear I'd tap that shit.

The only problem was Jacob didn't want anyone to know so he pretended that he was totally into me, with my consent of course. It's not that I minded, I just wish he'd realise that it wasn't a big deal and everyone would still love him.

I turned to go upstairs and start my never ending pile of homework. Seriously, that's why I went to school, to learn. Did I really need to do more at home? Evidently all the teachers gave this notion a big thumbs up.

It was late before I gave into sleep, managing to avoid thinking about my impending date with Mike. 'play it cool Bella', the little voice said to me. 'don't give him false hope.' I sighed and punched my pillow. Mike was all about hope. How was I going to do that?

**Please review. Let me know what you guys think x**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The small sliver of dreary morning sun filtered into my room far sooner than I would have liked. Sleep was hard to find last night. Slowly I stuck my legs out of the bed, giving them a stretch and wiggle as I adjusted to the cooler temperature. "Urgh.", I grunted as I pulled the covers off fully and padded through to the bathroom for a shower.

Turning the heat up, I stepped under the pounding stream and watched as my normally pale skin turned a very rosy pink. I stifled a laugh as I thought about this being the only colour I ever got. Quickly washing my long chestnut hair with my favourite strawberry scented shampoo, I stood under the spray until I felt it cooling. I hopped out covering myself with a towel and went to get ready for a dull day of chores.

When I got downstairs I saw there was fresh coffee in the pot. Bless Charlie, he knew I couldn't function without my morning cup and quite frankly it was the only kitchen appliance that I trusted him to use. Charlie was away fishing with Billy so I had the house to myself. I loved the quiet.

After having breakfast I did up my dishes and set about my chores. I put a load of laundry on and cleaned all the rooms except Charlie's. I took some chicken out of the refrigerator for dinner and went about preparing it. The phone started ringing mid maranation. Wiping my hands on my jeans, I rushed to answer it.

"Hello", I barely got the word out before I was bombarded with a gush of words from the other end.

"Bella! Oh my God! Tell me everything about tonight? Where's he taking you? What are you gonna wear? Are you gonna kiss him?", honestly this girl was like a verbal rocket launcher.

Laughing as I spoke, " Alice! Calm down and breathe. I can't tell you about tonight because it has happened yet, we're going to go see that new chick flick that you were talking about, I suspect I'll be wearing clothes and I wasn't planning on kissing him.", I took a breath once I'd finished.

"Oh, hardy har har miss sarcastic! I _know _you'll be wearing clothes. I was going to offer my stylist services this afternoon but I don't think I like your attitude and why, tell me, are you going on date with someone who you don't want to kiss?", I could picture her standing with her dainty, perfectly manicured hand on her hip and her brow furrowed as she spoke.

"Good! I'm not a dress up Barbie for you to play with and it's only the cinema, I think I can dress myself for that. As for the kissing, well it depends on what happens that's why I'm not planning to do anything.", hopefully that_ was enough of an explanation to stop her._

"_That may be Bella but it's still a date. You definitely need my help I'll come over at six to help you. Like it or not.", I started to protest but it was only to the dead tone. When Alice set her mind to something there was no stopping her, like a tiny, spiky haired hurricane._

_I hung the phone back on the receiver and went back to finish marinating the chicken. I covered it and put it in the fridge and realised I'd have to go to the store for some salad ingredients. I glanced at my watch, two o'clock, later than I thought. I grabbed my keys and headed out._

_I was picking out tomatoes when a snide, nasally voice came from behind me. " I really feel sorry for Mike if that your technique.", Lauren must think she's a comedian._

"_I'd be worried if I were a man that you viewed me as something to chop up an pour vinegar on. I'd be hiding my bits.", I barked back. I really wasn't in the mood for her bitchiness._

"_Hmph…. At least I've gotten that far. Are you saving your virginity for that special someone?", she laughed at the thought._

"_You must've saved yours for a rainy day then, how did you decide what day to pick? Let me guess, it was the one day of the week you can actually spell?", She stared at me, trying to catch up to the insult, before stalking off with an ugly look on her face. Score one to Bella Swan!_

_I quickly made my purchases and headed home. Lauren seemed to suck the happiness out of everyone she meets. I was in a foul humour and needed some time to calm down before Alice arrived._

_Charlie and I were just finished our dinner when there was a light rap on the door followed by a high sing song voice, "Bella! Your saviour has arrived! Hello chief. How are you?", for a small creature Alice certainly took over a room._

"_Hey Alice, I'm fine.", Charlie eyed the bags Alice was holding. Anything vaguely girly made him uncomfortable. " I see your armed and dangerous. I'll leave you girls to it.", he said with a small chuckle as he headed towards the TV._

"_Right. Let's go upstairs and see what magic I'll weave", Alice had already started making her way to the stairs._

"_Am I that bad that you need magic?", I teased as I followed her. I knew that I would never be stunningly beautiful or graceful but I also knew that I wasn't an ogre either._

"_You're a beautiful blank canvas is all. Come on he'll be here before we know it.", She was in my wardrobe tutting and sighing as she looked through my limited choice of clothes._

_Pulling out a dark denim skirt and a deep green shirt, she seemed satisfied. "Right go and put that on while I look through my make up and your shoes.", she never even looked up as she spoke._

_Picking up my outfit I headed to the bathroom to wash and change. I was barely in there five minutes when I had Alice banging on the door, trying to hurry me along. "Come on Bella. I've found some shoes for you and I want to do your make-up before I go.", I could hear her little foot tapping on the other side of the door._

"_I'm just coming Alice. God, remind me never to let you help me get ready on my wedding day! Talk about applying pressure. This is supposed to be fun not a military march.", I huffed as I strode past her back into my bedroom._

_She had picked small black ankle boots and gave me a minute to zip them up before sitting me down on my desk chair. Alice was stood in between my legs, her tongue poking out the side of her mouth as she concentrated on my eyes._

_After what seemed like ages, she stood back, smiled and declared that was ready for my date. I thanked her as she put all her things back in her bag and squirted me with perfume that seemed to appear from thin air. Alice hugged me before wishing me luck and disappearing downstairs and out the front door._

_I glanced at the clock. The green numbers flashed 6:55. Gathering my purse I went down to the front room to wait. Charlie looked up as I came in and cleared his throat._

"_You look very nice Bella. Have you got your pepper spray just in case?", I couldn't help but chuckle, Charlie had made me carry pepper spray since I started high school. I haven't needed it so far, hopefully tonight will be no different. Nodding in affirmation at my father's question, I started when there was a knock at the door._

_I jumped up and bounded to the door, breathing deeply before opening it. Mike was stood wearing a light blue short sleeve shirt, not tucked into his artfully faded jeans and hw was holding a small bunch of pink roses. "Thank you Mike.", I blushed as he handed them to me. _

_Standing there sniffing them had given Charlie time to come over to us. He was giving Mike his sternest gaze. This was awkward. " Dad, Mike, Mike, dad. Could you put these in water for me dad? We don't want to miss the movie.", I was practically dragged Mike down the steps as I spoke leaving Charlie looking a bit perplexed._

_The car journey to Port Angles was quiet. Mike had told me I looked nice and put his hand on my knee whilst I cursed automatics. Not wanting to seem rude I gave the loudest, fakest sneeze and moved my leg at the same time. _

_He was a little better behaved in the movie. He sat with his hand up turned like he was waiting for me to put my hand in his. I kept my soda in my hand nearest to him at all times, my fingers starting to tingle with the cold. About half way through the flick I started to feel guilty about my standoffishness. Mike was actually a nice guy and I was being too harsh. _

_Mike jumped when I put my frozen hand into his. It was warm and a bit sweaty but I didn't mind too much. Feeling the most relaxed I had all day, I enjoyed the film and Mike's company. We were laughing when we left the cinema, recounting all the funny one liners that was executed by the bumbling leading man. We were still holding hands._

_The journey home seemed to take less time than the previous drive. I found myself feeling quite sad about this information. Before I could think we were parked in my driveway with an air of electricity in the car._

"_Thanks again Mike, I really did have a great time.", I felt the heat rise in my cheeks._

"_Me too. I'd love to do this again. Like another date I mean.", Mike was stumbling his words and looking at his hands._

"_Well, I'd better go in before the chief makes an appearance. I'll see you at school Mike.", I lent over and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips before quickly exiting his car and running up to my house. I had just closed the door when the phone started ringing. "Spill Bella", Alice must've been psychic._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The wonderful Stephanie Meyer owns the characters. I'm just adding my own story.**

"Spill Bella", Alice must've been psychic. I was still trying wrap my head around the fact that I enjoyed my date and that I _kissed_ Mike Newton. Me? Bella? I wondered if there was something in the popcorn.

"There's not a lot to tell Al. We came and picked me up and gave me flowers, pink roses before you ask. We went to the movie, it was funny and we came home.", I didn't think I needed to mention the hand holding or kiss right then.

"That's all? I know you're hiding something Bella Swan. You know I'll be pissed if I find out any other details from another source so you'd be better of telling me. As my best friend you must also know I always win.", persuasive little pixie. I knew she was right, no one beats Alice Cullen.

"Right before I tell you can I just say it's not a big deal in anyway. Please do not deafen me with you're high pitched squealing I know you're so fond of . We _may_ have held hands in the movies and when he took me home I _may_ have kissed him.", I braced myself for the squeal that would leave feel like I was standing too close to the speakers at a concert.

"OHMYGODBELLA! What was it like? Did you see fireworks or was it like a damp squib? Did you full on kiss him?", I decided to cut her inquiry short.

" Calm down Ali it was just a brief kiss on the lips. I didn't see fireworks but it was nice. I think I actually like him I mean he's not what I was expecting at all.", my voice was almost unrecognisable to my own ears. It was all soft, totally not Bella.

"Oh B I'm so happy for you! When are you seeing him again?", Alice wasn't squealing anymore, her voice giggly and girly now.

"Monday at school. We never made any other plans. I guess we'll just have to wait and see. I'm gonna head to bed now. Goodnight Al.", I happily sighed as she say her goodbyes and hung up the phone. I was tired but didn't think I'd be able to sleep. My fingers kept touching my lips and I smiled.

Fast forward two years.

I was standing wringing my hands nervously. The white satin felt foreign against my skin. I could feel every pin that was holding my hair up in the curls that Alice insisted was perfect. I took a deep breath as Charlie knocked on the door.

"We're up Bells. You ready to go?", Charlie looked uncharacteristically smart in his dark grey suit. He was fidgeting with his pale pink tie.

"Yeah let's go before I faint or something.", another deep breath, filling every inch of my lungs. I took my small bouquet from Alice who was beaming from ear to ear. She was wearing a shimmering silver gown that made her look like a fairy or an angel. I couldn't decide which and a small laugh escaped my lips as I thought of combinations of the two- a faingel, a geliry.

I managed to get downstairs and into the waiting Rolls Royce without falling on my ass. Did I mention I wasn't very graceful? I noticed there was a bottle of champagne on ice in the middle of the car with two glasses. Thank goodness for small mercies. A glass would calm my nerves.

We only had a short drive up to Alice's parents house. Esme and Carlisle insisted that I used their extensive garden for the ceremony and reception. My eyes had filled with tears when they told me one night at dinner. Esme was like the mother I had never known, my own having died after having me. A pang of sadness hit me when I thought of her not being there on my wedding day.

The car pulled up in the driveway. This was it. In one short hour I would be Mrs. Isabella Newton. If you had told me just over two years ago that I was going to fall in love with Mike and end up marrying him after fast tracking college I would have laughed in your face and thought you were insane.

"You look absolutely beautiful Bella.", Charlie wasn't big on emotional displays so his few words meant the world to me. I felt the tears threatening to burst through my shaky calm.

"Aww, dad you're going to make me cry, my make-up would be ruined and Alice would hunt you down. You don't want to feel the wrath of an over emotional pixie." , his face at the thought of getting into trouble from her was priceless. A laugh escaped my lips. "Lets do this thing.", I said as I stepped out into the unusually sunny day.

We were surrounded by well wishers and congratulations after the ceremony. I could barely contain my joy and embarrassment as I was told for the hundredth time that I looked beautiful. Alice's cousin Edward, who I'd only met once or twice kept stealing glances at me which unnerved me and gave me butterflies in my stomach. I was a happily married woman now. I could see Mike thinking how inappropriate he was being.

Mike beamed from ear to ear as he introduced me as his wife. He had lost some of that child like look about him when we were at school and to me he was quite handsome. I was proud to call him my husband. We danced and ate and drank. It was magical. When I managed to break free from the never ending amount of people giving me their warmest wishes, I went in search of Esme and Alice to thank them again for giving me my perfect day.

I found them at a table at the far corner of the make shift dance floor. They were sat with Carlisle, Edward and three more people I didn't recognise. Alice spotted me as I made my way across to them, signalling the seat next to hers.

"Bella! Come here. I have hardly seen you all night.", Alice had been drinking. She was bouncing in her chair, it was only a matter of time before she was a blubbering wreck.

"Hey Al! I just wanted to thank you and Esme again for today I couldn't have dreamed of anything more beautiful.", I looked between mother and daughter as I spoke. I felt a flush rising in my cheeks as I felt a pair of eyes boring into me.

"It was our pleasure honey B. You know you're like a second daughter to me and Carlisle and like the sister Alice never got. I'm so pleased for you and Mike. I'm sure you'll be very happy together.", Esme was so much like Alice. Their warmth and bubbly personalities were almost infectious. I hugged Carlisle as he offered me his congratulations once more. Still the eyes were on me.

I looked around the table of people and Alice caught me. "How rude of us. Bella this is Edward, who I'm sure you've met, his mother Elizabeth and his father Edward Sr. and _this _is Jasper, Edward's college roommate.", Oh my giddy aunt Alice was crushing on this handsome blonde stranger.

"Nice to meet you all.", I smiled warmly at them all, trying to avoid Edwards eyes. They were vivid green like a summers meadow when the sun sparkled on the dew laden grass. I internally scolded myself for thinking about another mans eyes when my husband was mere feet away.

Edward's face visibly darkened as a pair of hand snaked round my waist. I smiled as a pair of soft lips found my neck. "There you are honey. I was wondering where you'd gone, we're going to have to go in a minute.", Mike was so sweet. I turned my head slightly so I could see him. He wasn't looking at me, his eyes were firmly fixed on Edward. Mike's smile was off, almost like a sneer.

"Okay Mike let me go say goodbye and find Charlie then we can go.", we needed to extract ourselves before those two started a pissing contest. I hugged them all in turn and went in search of my dad. I found him skulking near the bar. These occasions made him uneasy. After I made my exit I knew he wouldn't be far behind.

"Hey dad. We're gonna have to get going in a minute so I wanted to come say goodbye.", I had a sly grin as I said, "you'll be able to leave too.", he smiled at this thought.

"Thank you Bells. You've made me one proud papa today. If only you're mother was here to see you. You look just like her. She was beautiful too.", the sadness in voice made me want to stay with him andnot go away on honeymoon.

"Oh dad! Don't make me cry. Will you be okay by yourself for a couple of weeks? I could see if we could push it back a bit.", Charlie shrugged me off insisting he would be fine and that I should go and enjoy myself.

I gave him another hug and turned to Mike as he shook my father's hand. "Take care of my little girl son.", he was still trying the stern dad act even now. I had to laugh.

"He will dad. We gotta go. See you soon", I kissed his cheek and left with Mike to destination unknown.

**Please leave a review x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Yes it's true Stephanie Myer owns the characters. The story is still all mine baby.**

Mike put the blindfold on when we reached the car he'd hired to take us to our romantic getaway. Now I was being guided up a slightly winding path, the excitement within me threatening to burst through every part of me.

"When can I take this thing off? Please, please, please", I whined at him making him laugh at my unwillingness to be patient.

"Soon honey. Two more minutes and I promise all will be revealed.", his voice was thick. I knew he'd been waiting for this as much as I had. Call me old fashioned but I wanted to wait until we were married until I lost my V card. Don't get me wrong he tried but it was important to me.

After another couple of minutes he stopped us, his hands holding me in place. Mike pulled off the blindfold. Stood in front of us was the most gorgeous rustic lodge I had ever seen. I squealed and jumped into his waiting arms. "A spa? Oh Mike! It's perfect. Thank you so much.", I kissed him hard and passionately on the lips, dancing on the spot eager to go check out our accommodation.

He laughed at my childlike response before pulling me by the hand up to the reception desk. "Hello. We have reservations under Mr and Mrs Newton.", he spoke to the girl behind the big ornate desk.

"Ah yes. Welcome to Shady Springs Spa. My name is Heidi. The honeymoon suite is all ready for you. If you need any help please do not hesitate to contact the front desk.", she smiled sweetly and handed over the key to the room.

We made our way to our room and I was astonished at how exquisite our surroundings were. The room was furnished with deep mahogany furniture, the curtains and the bedding was a deep plum with gold embroidering. The bed! Oh I'd never seen such a large comfy looking bed ever. I couldn't resist running my hands over every single surface.

Mike said we could order room service tonight. I looked at the menu and picked what I wanted before heading through to the bathroom to freshen up. The shower had three different jets, the warm water felt wonderful against my tired skin. I picked up one of the shower gels and inhaled deeply. Rose scented I was sure. It was glorious.

After I forced myself out of the shower I dried myself off and picked up the piece of material Alice had bought me especially for tonight. It was a white lace corset with matching French knickers. I quickly applied some scented lotion to my entire body before putting them on. There was a huge fluffy dressing gown hanging behind the door so I grabbed that feeling self conscious.

The trolley of food had arrived when I was in the bathroom. Mike was sat on the edge of the bed staring at me. I flushed deep pink as I registered the lust and want in his eyes. Oh yes. Tonight was the night. I smiled shyly and went to sit next to him. Dinner was a rushed affair, neither of us really tasting or seeing what we were eating. We only had eyes for each other

"Bella", he breathed my name. I could feel the desire permeate the room. Slowly he lifted his hand to mine and stood me up. My legs felt like the might collapse underneath me so I was glad of the support. Mike sat back down on the edge of the bed as I stood in between his legs. I pulled on the tie of my dressing gown, letting it slowly open before shrugging it off my shoulders, letting fall in a heap at my feet.

His eyes widened at the sight of me in nothing but my underwear. I silently thanked Alice and he whooshed out a sound that made my insides tingle. Mike almost looked in pain as he sat staring at my dainty curves. I lowered my eyes and I could see the zip of his trousers straining to contain his hardness. I was undone by this sight.

He gently laid me on the bed and kissed my bare shoulders and neck as his fingers found the hooks of my corset. Quicker than I could imagine he had undone it and I was lying with my bare pert breasts on show. We groaned in unison as he took one of my pink tips in his mouth suckling and licking until it was painfully erect. I was so aroused as I felt the wetness between my legs and longed for release.

He kissed down my stomach to my pelvic bone murmuring how wonderful my skin tasted. Pulling my panties off, he kissed lower and lower. Parting my legs so that he was kneeling in between my thighs, he sunk his head down and inhaled my arousal deeply. I was shivering in anticipation as his tongue slowly traced my thighs making it's way up to my centre.

I moaned deeply as he found the spot he was searching for. I could feel the pulses through my body as his tongue explored and he starting sucking my sweet spot. All of a sudden his tongue pushed through my folds going deep within me. My body bucked and pulsed as I got closer to the edge. He moaned against my aroused centre which pushed me over the edge. I shivered right down to my toes as I went over the edge, coming over his tongue while he lapped it up like nectar.

"God Bella, you're so beautiful. I want you completely. Let me take you somewhere new.", He looked straight into my eyes and all I could do was nod. I wanted to feel him deep within me. He took off his trousers and pants so I saw how much he wanted me. He kissed my neck again. I could smell myself faintly on his breath.

He hovered above me and slowly started to enter me. I could feel the resistance. "Keep going, it's okay. I want to feel all of you.", I reassured him as he gave a final thrust into me. There was a sharp pain but he stayed stoic until I was used to his intrusion. I signalled I was ready by slowly moving my hips against him savouring the feelings coursing through my body. My body exploded again and again as he pounded my core before shouting my name and stilling. Breathing heavily, he kissed me again before pulling out of me and pulling me into his side, my head resting on his chest.

"I love you Mike.", I whispered before falling into a blissful sleep. The sun was bright as I woke from my pleasant slumber. I stretched out to the space beside me to find nothing but cool sheets. I sat up looking round the room searching for Mike. He wasn't here. I went to get up as he appeared from the bathroom.

"Good morning honey. I've ran you a bath I know you might be sore and I've ordered breakfast. It should be here in about half an hour.", I smiled at his thoughtfulness. I gave him as a kiss on the cheek as I headed through to the bathroom.

The bath was filled with wonderful smelling bubbles. I sunk in the deep warm water, sighing as my muscles relaxing and the dull ache between my thighs evaporated into nothingness. I don't think I ever imagined anything quite so beautiful as what transpired last night. I had heard all the horror stories from my girlfriends at their first times. I was one of the lucky few and I knew it.

The fortnight passed quickly with romantic walks, massages and manicures. I was in a blissful state of relaxation by the time we were due to head back home to our real lives. I was due to start my new job in a week, teaching disabled children art. It was a dream job for me and couldn't wait to get started. Mike was due back to his accountants job in three days so with a sigh we said goodbye to this glorious place, adding that we might come back on our anniversary.

We had been home for no more than a month when I woke up feeling dizzy and queasy. I phoned in sick after I had visited the bathroom for the fourth time that morning. I must have caught a bug fro one of the children I thought, until I was looking for a clean shirt and found a small pink box. It's contents were foreign to me. I hadn't needed them since before our honeymoon.

I stood frozen at the thought. Before I knew what I was doing I grabbed my keys and headed to the drugs store, picking up the first box I could find and practically throwing my money at the middle aged woman behind the counter before rushing back home. I paced the bedroom floor as I waited for three agonising minutes.

Enough was enough and I dashed back to the bathroom. Picking up the small stick I anxiously looked at the result. There is black letters it appeared. PREGNANT! I was pregnant! Oh shit!

**A/N This is my first attempt at anything even resembling sexual. Please let me know what u think. Thanks for sticking with me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters. The story is mine to tell.**

**There is black letters it appeared PREGNANT! I was pregnant! Oh shit! **

**Holy crow that explains a lot. How am I going to tell Mike? We hadn't even discussed children we were both young, only twenty. I sat down as the air left my body. This was huge! I put the stick on the bed and with shaking hands took a photo of it on my phone. I attached it to a message with the caption 'SURPRISE!' and sent it to Mike's phone. Hopefully he'd see the funny side.**

**I went through to kitchen and made myself a soothing cup of tea. I love working with kids but having one of my own? Will I be a good mother? Will the child grow up happy and healthy? Will I survive the birth? The doctors said my mother had a heart condition, what if it was genetic? Fear and dread filled me as I thought about making an appointment to get checked out, all the what if's and possibilities running through my mind.**

**I was in the middle of stirring the noodles and checking on the sauce when the door blew open and Mike came bursting in, "What was that picture you sent me? Was it what I thought is was?", way to go straight to the point Mike.**

"**Well if you think that it is a positive pregnancy test and that you're going to be a baby daddy then, yes it's exactly what you think it is." I smiled nervously. I hoped he would take the unexpected news well.**

"**I'm….I'm gonna be a daddy? Oh My God Bella! This is like the most fantastic news ever!" Mike came over and hugged me for everything he was worth. A good reaction. Maybe everything will be ok after all.**

"**You're not mad? I thought you would maybe be upset with me. We've just started our lives together and our careers I didn't want you to think it was to soon…." he put his finger to my lips, silencing me in an instant.**

"**I've never been happier Bella. Ever since we were in high school I dreamed of us getting married and having a family. Oh…we have to tell everyone like now!" Mike started bouncing around like a child all excited for Christmas. I couldn't help but laugh at his exuberance.**

"**Easy tiger. Do you not think that we should go to the doctors first, make sure everything is okay before we announce it from the rooftops?" I had a few questions I wanted answered first. The most important being if I was going to survive the pregnancy.**

"**Okay Bella. Lets make the appointment first thing tomorrow morning. I want all our families to know as soon as possible. I can't stop smiling." he was looking at my face properly for the first time since he walked through the door. "are you not happy Bella? What's wrong?" Mike wasn't smiling anymore.**

"**I am happy Mike it's just I'm worried that's all. I mean what if my mum's heart condition is hereditary? I never got checked." the tears were forming in the corners of my eyes.**

**He took me in his arms and kissed my forehead. I felt safe and loved. There was no point worrying until I'd been to the doctor. Inhaling deeply I shook of my feeling of dread and turned quickly to rescue the noodles which were starting to stick to the bottom of the pan.**

**The rest of the night was quiet. Mike kept glancing at me and smiling reassuringly when I caught his eye. We went to bed and made love to each other. Slow and gentle but heated enough that I fell asleep instantly. My dreams were full of babies and a woman's face that was unrecognisable because of a misty veil. There was crying out and sounds of pain. A gentle voice in the background saying that everything would be okay.**

**I woke up in a cold sweat and feeling queasy. I hoped that this wouldn't last long. Running to the bathroom and emptying my stomach into the toilet bowl made me feel instantly better. I had a quick shower and brushed my teeth before getting dressed and having breakfast. Mike had already gone to work but left a note saying he loved me and reminding me to book an appointment. **

**After making a few phone calls I managed to get an appointment for later on that afternoon. Mike wouldn't be able to be with me and I was semi relieved at this fact. I don't know how emotional I was going to become and I didn't want him to worry. I thought about calling Alice but didn't want her to find out before we'd even told our parents so I decided to go it alone.**

**The day seemed to drag, I was pacing up and down, willing for the time to pass more quickly. In the end I decided to go to the book store. There were literally hundreds of books on pregnancy both during and afterwards. I decided on a book that went from conception to toddler. It was massive and even the brief glimpse at it's pages gave me more information than my brain could handle.**

**With twenty minutes left I heaved a sigh and went to the doctor. The appointment was actually at Forks hospital which made me nervous as Carlisle was a surgeon there. I prayed that he was busy and I wouldn't bump into him. I felt better as I made it to the appropriate waiting room without spotting him and relaxed further when my name was called.**

"**Good afternoon Mrs. Newton. If you'd like to have a seat in the examination room Dr. Masen will be with you shortly." the nurse had a kind smile on her face as she seemingly sensed my nerves. I was sat with my head down playing with my nails when a heard a throat clear. I hadn't even heard the door.**

"**Good Afternoon Mrs Newton. To what do I owe this pleasure?" that voice was familiar but I couldn't place it until I looked up. It was a good job I was still sitting because I felt all the colour drain from my face and an overwhelming dizziness as I was met with the greenest eyes I had ever seen.**

"**You? I mean Edward…Dr. Masen? I didn't know you worked here. The last time Alice spoke of you she said you were in Seattle. Are you my doctor? Please don't tell anyone about today." I had no control of the velocity of the words pouring from my mouth.**

"**It's good to see you too Bella. I'm afraid I'm the only doctor available at present and yes I was working in Seattle but I wanted a new experience so uncle Carlisle pulled some strings here. As for telling anyone, I've taken an oath I cannot break patient doctor confidentiality." he was entirely professional apart from a small smirk playing on his full lips.**

"**Oh okay. Yes that's fine. It was just such a surprise to see you, so can we do this?" I couldn't take my eyes off his beautiful face. I bet all his female patients were the same, he looked immune to it.**

"**Of course Bella. So what brings you to my office?" he held a manilla patient folder in his hands. I was a clumsy child and was forever being brought here by Charlie, so to me it looked awfully thick but I hadn't really gone into detail about why I was here when making the appointment.**

"**Ah right yeah. Well the thing is I took a pregnancy test yesterday and it was positive." I was looking down again, my voice soft and slightly trembling.**

"**I see. So are you not happy about this? Or you're husband?" it wasn't a surprise that he asked this. The way I was acting wasn't exactly like a joyful expectant mother.**

"**Oh no nothing like that. We're both thrilled….it's…I'm worried about my health and the baby's. My mother died when she was having me. A heart defect that they didn't know about until it was too late. I'm afraid that it might be genetic or something. I've always been healthy so never thought about checking it out until now." a low sob escaped my lips when I had finished. I mentally scolded myself for being so weak in front of Edward.**

"**That must've been hard for you're dad. Losing the woman he loved like that. First things first. I need to establish how far into your pregnancy you are. Can you roughly estimate before I examine you?" he waited patiently for me work it out.**

"**Anything between 4-6 weeks? It was on our honeymoon and we went away nearly 7 weeks ago and we were away for two weeks." I nodded my head in affirmation to myself.**

"**Okay. I have to examine you to give you a estimated due date. Because you seem to fairly certain you're so early on it'll have to be an internal examination. You'll have to take off your trousers and underwear and pop up on the table. Here is a sheet to cover yourself, I'll pull the curtain and if you give me a shout when you're comfortable we'll begin." he a passed me a white sheet and pulled the curtain round to give me some privacy.**

**I was almost embarrassed that he was going to see such an intimate area on my body. The only other person had been Mike and that was completely different. He's a doctor, I mentally chided as I undressed and got myself as comfortable as possible.**

"**I'm ready" I squeaked out as he started to pull the curtain back enough so that he could come in with the equipment he had been setting up.**

"**Right Bella, I want you to put you're feet into the stirrups and relax you're body as much as possible for me. Good. Next I'm going to put this camera up to your uterus so I can see your baby on this screen. From there I'll be able to determine how far into your first trimester you are okay?" I quickly nodded my head the sooner I had clothes on the better.**

"**I'm putting on some gel so it will be cold okay Bella?" again I nodded as he squirted the gel onto the suggestive looking camera and folded back the sheet to begin. He paused for the littlest of moments so much so I thought I had imagined it as well as him breathing the word beautiful when looking at me. I felt the wetness pool from my core as I thought about Edward thinking I was beautiful.**

**I was brought back to the present when I felt the cold probe enter me. I automatically tensed at the intrusion which caused Edward to stop and ask me to relax again. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes and went to my happy place momentarily forgetting where I was I was or what was happening.**

"**Well from what I can I see I'd say you were 6 weeks and 4 days and everything looks normal. The placenta is where is should be but we'll know more when you have a scan." Edward said as he took the camera out of me, cleaned it and pulled off his gloves. "I'll leave you to get dressed before we discuss your other concerns. **

**I took a moment to compose myself. I didn't like that I'd had even the briefest feeling of attraction towards Edward. It was unnerving and so very wrong. When I was dressed he said that id have to make another appointment with the cardiologist to check that my heart was healthy and not to worry at this early stage. We said our goodbyes and I left to tell Mike the good news.**

**On the drive home it suddenly hit me. We must have conceived on our first time. I know that it only takes one time but the first time? I guess that'll teach to be in the moment and forget protection.**


End file.
